1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fluid actuated diaphragm pumps and, more specifically, to a dual diaphragm pump defining a pulse chamber associated with each of the two diaphragms with each pulse chamber being responsive to cyclic pressure variations of the cylinders of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid actuated, diaphragm pumps including at least two diaphragms connected in series and actuated by separate sources of pressure which are oscillating out of phase from each other are well known. An example of same is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,858 to Armstrong et al. An efficient combination of components is disclosed schematically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,403 to Schrimpf el al. However, there remains a need for a design which allows the components to be efficiently manufactured and assembled.